Wikistad:Nieuwe pagina's
Plaatsen nieuw =Nieuwe pagina's voordragen= Newport Zou ik, Moriad, binnenkort de Libertijnse gemeente Newport kunnen stichten. De stad ligt naast het nieuwe industrieterrein wat de indeling logischer maakt en is een overblijfsel van de invasie van de Britten van 1509. De gemeente is klein maar qua ligging prachtig (al zeg ik hetzelf). Ik denk dat we samen wel tot een goede uitkomst kunnen komen. --Moriad 14 jun 2007 18:25 (UTC) * , hmm.. onder voorwaarde dat het pas in mid-juni gesticht wordt. Ik w8 liever af tot Apud Maro (die ook een maand moest w88) gesticht wordt dit weekend en daarna moeten we nog een tijdje w88 wat gemeentes betreft, iedere gebruiker krijgt nu nl een gemeente en er zijn niet genoeg inwoners. Maar omdat je het zo mooi en goed hebt uitgewerkt vind ik dat je hem toch mag stichten, maar dan wel onder voorwaarde dat het pas over een maand gebeurd. *ik ben helemaal voor, maar het moet nog lang wachten. Dus: tijdelijk . Graag wil ik eerst 60 gebruikers op onze site. 14 jun 2007 18:56 (UTC) **60 is t dubbele van wat er nu is :s. Dan moeten we nog w88 tot 2008, of erg veel reclame maken. ~~ * , maar idd even wachten, ik ga binnenkort kijken of ik wat esperanto-cursisten kan trekken voor mijn gemeente hierboven. 14 jun 2007 19:11 (UTC) * , ik ben dat we er een tijdelijk decreet moeten doorjagen dat er geen gemeenten, wijken,... mogen opgericht worden tot we de kaap van 60? man bereikt hebben. 1 jul 2007 07:27 (UTC) Manhattanwijk 'Zou ik, Dmitri, binnenkort de Wikistadse Manhattanwijk kunnen stichten. De wijk lijkt een beetje op Manhattan omdat er allemaal kantoren en wolkenkrabbers staan. Hij komt dan te staan in het zuiden van Wikistad. Ik vind dat Wikistad recht heeft op een soort van zakencentrum. In tegenstelling tot andere wijken kun je in deze wijk ''kantoorruimtes huren of kopen. --Dmitri 30 jun 2007 14:19 (UTC) * Vind ik een goed idee. Mijn stem heb je alvast. We moeten vooral leven in de brouwerij brengen en het zo zien te houden.20px Aesopus 30 jun 2007 14:24 (UTC) ::Ik vind het ook een goed idee, maar merk alleen op dat er momenteel geen plek voor is. Ik zou het vliegveld wat naar onder willen verplaatsen, de manhattanwijk in de buurt van het huidige wtc en rechts daarvan iets van recreatie misschien? 30 jun 2007 18:16 (UTC) :::Overleg:Wikistad (hoofdstad) --Dmitri 30 jun 2007 18:18 (UTC) * als het op die plaats komt, maar als het komt tussen Wikistad en de snelweg, zoals ik op Overleg:Wikistad (hoofdstad) al zei. 30 jun 2007 21:46 (UTC) * Eerst gemeentes/wijken opvullen 1 jul 2007 18:15 (UTC) Libertaans Leger Ik, Moriad heb een nieuwe pagina voor het Leger van Libertas gemaakt. Ik heb er voor gezorgd dat deze completer en realistischer is. Ik zou deze pagina graag de originele pagina laten vervangen. --Moriad 14 jul 2007 11:41 (UTC) * Ik ben tegen het leger, maar het is een goede pagina en veel geloofwaardiger dan voorheen. Dus ben ik . Goede foto's trouwens. 14 jul 2007 11:45 (UTC) * Ook tegen het leger en sluit me volledig aan bij Dimitri. Dus ook 14 jul 2007 13:40 (UTC) * Alexandru hr. 14 jul 2007 14:17 (UTC) ro:RoWikicity:Pagini noi